this_is_only_a_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve Xin
Nyx Ronove Caesar Kimaris Liang Staccato Eve Staccato }} Eve Xin was the last Human Ambassador to the Mogwai, and Eve Staccato's great-grandmother. Appearance Eve Xin has a startling, close resemblance to Eve Staccato. She shares the same brown hair and green eyes of her successor. Instead, though, her long hair is let largely lose, with small bundles of her hair tied in two high ponytails. She seems to be wearing a blue dress. As for accessories, she wears a large yellow scarf, white beret with a green, star-shaped logo, as well as a white capelet with green lining and big green stars on her shoulders. Personality Eve Xin is held in high esteem, even by most of the Den Mogwai who are aware of her "treachery" against the Queen. In flashbacks, she is shown to be very kind, and most of her pacts with her former Mogwai formed out of her acting benevolently, such as healing Klein's wounds and comforting Caesar when he was crying. After escaping the Den, Eve Xin became significantly more withdrawn, especially once Klein Gremory broke off their pact and removed herself from her life. Klein cites Eve Xin marrying and having a family with Eve Staccato's great-grandfather as a sort of coping mechanism for her grief. Nyx Ronove also contrasts Eve Staccato to Xin by saying that Eve doesn't give up as easily as Xin, implying that she wasn't as tenacious as her great-granddaughter. Story Eve Xin's story is only shown through flashbacks, and Klein's story. Eve Xin is first shown being invited to the Queen's court in Klein's core, with Caesar congratulating her accomplishment, stating that she'd be the first human to step foot inside the Den since the war. It is presumed that after achieving her title of Ambassador, she worked to keep the peace between humans and Mogwai, while trouble was brewing with the affair between Long and Caesar (which Eve Xin was completely unaware of). After Klein attempted to kill Han with one of Xin's daggers, they are confronted by Han and her soldiers, who sentence them to a prison term. At this moment, Klein defends Eve Xin, picks her up, and carries her out of the Den. Eve Xin begs Klein that they must return for Nyx, to which Klein replies that they cannot because they will be attacked on sight. It's implied shortly after this, Klein broke off their pact, causing Eve Xin to sink even deeper into grief before meeting Eve Staccato's great-grandfather. She married him and had two children with him, something that Klein describes as putting a "bandage" over her broken heart. Her death temporarily weakened both of her pacted Mogwai, which made it easier for Nyx to escape the Den, since Han was dealing with the repercussions of Caesar's body temporarily being incapacitated. Relationships Nyx Ronove - Eve Xin's first pacted Mogwai and love interest. Before pacting with her other two Mogwai, Xin and Nyx traveled around the world. One of the Specters also mentions that Eve Xin knew sign language, and used it to communicate with Nyx, mentioning the latter would have a "weird look on her face, like she never smiled before that". Nyx's loyalty and love towards Eve Xin causes her to butt heads with Klein and occasionally Caesar. When Klein escapes with her from the Den, she cries out Nyx's name, and drops her scarf, which Nyx would eventually begin wearing as her own. After escaping the Den, Xin urges Klein that they must save her from her unjust imprisonment (Klein dissuading her due them likely being attacked on sight). From her interactions with Eve Staccato in the game, it is apparent that Nyx is very much still grieving Xin's death. In her dialogue with Liang, she does cite Eve Staccato as having more "guts" than her previous Conjurer Klein Gremory - Eve Xin's third pacted Mogwai. Xin found Klein when she had been wounded and healed her, which lead the Cat Sith to take up healing magic. Despite this, Klein seems indifferent about her emotions, aside from telling Caesar to keep his affair a secret from their Conjurer. Han takes advantage of this part of her personality in order to have Xin killed, a order that Klein hesitates to agree to. After Klein botches a murder attempt on Han, she apologizes to Eve Xin at their confrontation with the Den soldiers, hoists her over her shoulder, and escapes the Den. Gradually, Klein began to distance herself from Eve, broke their pact, and watched her age from afar out of guilt. When talking to Eve Staccato about her great-grandmother, Klein often sings her praises, such as that she was benevolent and unique. Han Verrine - Though initially distrustful of humans, Han invited Eve Xin into the Den, and gave her the Ambassador rank to work as a middleman between Mogwai and humans. However, things escalated once she found out about Caesar and Long's affair behind her back, and despite knowing it was Klein who attempted to assassinate her, she used Xin's knife as evidence to pin the crime on her. Caesar Kimaris - Eve Xin's second pacted Mogwai. Eve Xin found him when he was crying during the war, and ultimately befriended him. Caesar is the strongest of Eve Xin's Mogwai, and helped her win many battles, as a trained general from the Den. He is shown to be very excited for her when she receives a letter from Han Verrine, inviting the former to the latter's court. He feels guilt over hiding the secret of his affair with Long secret from her. After her escape from the Den, Eve expresses disbelief over the entire affair. Liang Staccato - Eve Xin's son. While Liang often describes his mother fondly, he doesn't seem to know that much about her time as Ambassador, such as not knowing who Nyx was and being unfamiliar with Klein's human form. When Nyx and Klein state that there are still things they need to do, Liang isn't surprised that it links back to his mother. Image Gallery Expand for Eve Xin's image gallery: Eve_With_Mogwai.png|Eve Xin among her Mogwai Beta_Eve&Nyx.png|Beta Eve with Nyx Trivia * Eve Xin is among the only two Wuji conjurers shown in-game. As a result of her phase, she was able to live up to 200 years. * Nyx can be found standing over her grave after the fight with Pike. Site Navigation Category:Conjurers Category:Humans